Angel Sanctuary
Angel Sanctuary, which ran from February 1995 to February 2001 in Hana to Yume, is Yuki's longest, and possibly most notable, manga series. Plot The story focuses on Setsuna Mudou, a delinquent high school student who harbors an incestuous love for his little sister, Sara. As he struggles to deal with these taboo feelings, Setsuna discovers he is the reincarnation on Alexiel, one of heaven's most feared and powerful angels. Setsuna doesn't believe this at first until he subconciously uses unhuman alilities to defeat gang members who had kidnapped Sara. As he watches Sara sleep, he kisses her, much to the wrath of their mother, and rejects Sara's love confession to protect her from being rejecting as well. Saddened, Sara reluctantly agrees to move to England to marry via arrangement. Setsuna learns this and goes to the airport, confesses to Sara, and they run away together with the help of Setsuna's friend Sakuya. They have a date and consummate their love. Soon after, Sara is killed to protect Setsuna. Enraged and heartbroken, Setsuna releases Alexiel's angelic powers and destroys most of the city. He then finds out that Sara's soul has gone to hell and that the Earth will die if he doesn't save it, because he possesses Alexiel, he is destined to be the next Messiah. With this knowledge, Setsuna is charged with the task of conquering heaven and hell to not only save his beloved sister, but also to stop the prophesised Apocalypse. Characters Setsuna Mudo A 16 year old boy who is a regular high school delinguent. He has friends part of gangs and drug dealing, and gets into fights with gang members who hate him. He has some emotional problems stemming from his family. His religious frantic mother hates him because she thought he was "different" due to that he never had injuries when he got hurt and had an unusual aura around him. His parents stormy marriage caused him to look after his younger sister, Sara, whom he is protective of. Setsuna has loved Sara since they were small children and were always together. By junior high school, his parents divorced and he went to live with his father, whom he rarely sees. He and Sara ran away together after the divorce because they couldn't bear to be separated, and after they were found, they agreed to meet once every month. Setsuna feels guilty for his feelings of love towards Sara and is willing to lie if it means to protect her, even after she reutrns his feelings. After discovering that Sara is leaving to be married away, he confesses his love to her and runs away with her. They have a date and consummate their love. After Sara dies, he subconciously uses angelic power to destroy most of the town. He then travels to hell in search of Sara's soul in hopes of reuniting with her, which he succeeds in the climax. It is discovered that becuase he possesses Alexiel, he is destined to be the next Messiah who can save earth, heaven, and hell. Setsuna is portrayed as hot-headed and stubborn, but good-hearted and devoted towards those he cares for. Sara Mudo Setsuna's 15 year old younger sister. She has been close to Setsuna since they were small children due to their parents' unhappy marriage and family life. She is favored by her mother and goes to live with her after the divorce, but she was unhappy with being separated from Setsuna, causing them to run away for two days. Afterwards, they agreed to meet once every month. Sara's prize possession is a plastic red ring Setsuna gave her to cheer up when they were young. She claims to have a severe brother complex, but she later admitts to being in love with her brother. After confessing to him and being rejected, she agrees to leave and marry a man she has never met if it means to make Setsuna happy. However, once Setsuna confessed his love to her, she agreed to tun away with him. During their peaceful time together, they consummate their love. Then, Sara is killed to protect Setsuna and her soul is sent to hell, where she learns she possesses the spirit of the angel Gabriel. she is also ordered to stand trial for her incest with Setsuna. In the climax, she is revived and reunites with Setsuna. Angel Sanctuary is noted for its large cast of characters, which can be a stumbling block for some readers. (_list ofnotable characters)